Good to Bad to Better?
by Virgofox28
Summary: Cobalion decided to have a talk with Keldeo about shaky lesson and performances, Keldeo outburst the reason of his problems, the wrong person overhears it, and trouble arises that may split the Swords of Justice. Will Keldeo's life ever be the same? Keldeo/Terrakion and a hint of Keldeo/Cobalion.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, THERE ARE NONE OF THESE!**

**I feel like I'm the only one who ships these two (Keldeo and Terrakion). I know that everyone likes Cobalion/Virizion (I love them too btw), but if people ship them, why not the other two?**

**Anyway, this project is probably going to have four short chapters, writer's block has gotten to me so I'm taking a break from my three main fics I'm writing for this.**

**Enjoy.**

**Pokemon is not mine, otherwise… I'm not going there.**

**Good to Bad to… Better?**

**Chapter One**

It was around ten in the morning in the Unova region when Cobalion had taken some time to talk to Keldeo about some recent training sessions. The colt had been lately spacing out or making simple mistakes, Cobalion wanted to know what was going on with his student.

"Okay, it's like this," Keldeo said as he twirled his hooves. "There's this person I like." He said with a blush.

Cobalion raised one of his brows and looked down at his student with interest.

"And is that why your performances have been a bit shaky lately?" The steel-type asked and the colt nodded, causing Cobalion to sigh.

"Sorry." Keldeo said, ears drooping.

"There's no need for that." The leader said with a chuckle.

"There isn't?" The colt asked asked and the steel-type laughed.

"Of course not, you're a teen, it's normal for your thoughts to wander about love and sex." Cobalion stated, causing his student to blush again. "I just wish you told me sooner."

_Wow, I've never Cobal laugh like that before._ The colt thought. It also took him a second to realize that his teacher's face was really close to his; giving him an evil grin.

"So…" Cobalion started. "Who is it?"

"Not telling!" The water-type quickly replied.

"Oh really?" The deer said and deeply stared into his student's eyes; their faces nearly touching. "You know keeping secrets is unhealthy, and if you don't tell me now…"

Cobalion then pulled out a small book, causing Keldeo to blush more.

_Where did he get that?_ The colt thought with a red face. Cobalion had somehow found his diary, and was holding it in front of him.

"Then maybe I'll find it in here." The steel-type finished, and slowly began to open the cover.

"Alright I'll tell you!" Keldeo quickly said and his teacher stopped. _This sucks._ He thought and sighed. "It's…" He said and muttered the name.

"What was that?" The deer asked with a smile, Keldeo sighed again.

"I have a crush on…" The colt tried to say but his voice lowered again.

"Pardon?" The older male said with a grin.

"I have a crush on Terrakion!" Keldeo nearly shouted. This caught Cobalion off guard.

"T-Terrakion?" The deer stuttered.

"Yes!" The colt shouted in annoyance. "He's all I ever think about. For some reason I started to become infatuated with him. Maybe it's his burly muscles, maybe it's his handsome smile, maybe it's because he's a giant yet nice guy. I love Terrakion!"

Keldeo was now panting and sweating; he had never had an outburst like that before, and could tell that Cobalion was in shock.

"Are you serious?!" A voice nearly shouted. At first the colt thought it was Cobalion, but he was frozen solid.

Keldeo then turned around and met a glare from Terrakion, this was unusual due to the rock-type's jolly nature.

"Oh, Terrakion, I, um…" Was all the colt could mutter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Terrakion yelled, causing the water-type to take a few steps backward.

"I-I don't u-understand." The colt replied and began to tremble.

"This whole time, you we're in love, with me?!" The rock-type yelled again.

This time Keldeo didn't reply, he starting to get a little scared.

"What's this?" He heard Terrakion ask, and the rock-type was walking towards the small book that was Keldeo's diary.

"Don't open that!" The colt shouted and began to run over to the book, just to have Terrakion toss him away. Keldeo quickly replied by launching a Scald towards the rock-type; it landed, but at the cost of a furious Terrakion.

"Oh, you want a fight. do ya?" The rock warrior replied and began to charge towards the water-type.

"Wait, no, I-" Keldeo was saying but was interrupted when he had to dodge a Sacred Sword from his teacher. "Stop, I don't want to fight you. Please let me explain!"

Despite the colt's pleas, Terrakion continued to attack his student. Keldeo then thought it was time to bail, but that thought went to waste when he felt large stones dig into him, preventing him from moving. This scared him, and the fact that an angry Terrakion was walking towards him did too.

"Terrakion, please-" Was all the colt could manage before a large rock was shoved into his mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Shut up!" The rock-type shouted. "I refuse to listen to anything you say anymore. "Little faggot!"

Terrakion then punched the colt square in the snout, causing the water-type's nose to bleed. Keldeo also noticed that he was bleeding from all over his body, due to the amount of large stones digging into him.

"People like you need to be taught a lesson, I can't believe that I trained you for all those years." Terrakion said bitterly.

Those words had hurt Keldeo on the inside more that all the blood that was leaving him. He wanted to scream for help as well, but couldn't because of the rock in his mouth. Tears were now rushing down the colt's face.

A second later, Terrakion was blasted by a Flash Cannon, and Keldeo then noticed that Cobalion was back to his senses.

"Keldeo run!" The leader shouted as he broke all of the stones hurting his student.

Keldeo then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of his teachers, tears rushing down his face.

**More to come, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No time to talk, next chapter!**

**Good to Bad to… Better?: Chapter two**

"Absolutely not!" Terrakion said as he and Cobalion glared at each other.

It was now around noon, and Cobalion was now having a serious discussion with Terrakion about the rock-type's highly aggressive actions against Keldeo when the colt had outburst his feelings for Terrakion.

"Your actions were unacceptable, if I wasn't frozen solid I would have prevented you from doing what you did to Keldeo." The leader said back.

"He had it coming." The rock-type stated.

"No he didn't," Cobalion replied with a growl. "You were being a jerk." Terrakion rolled his eyes at this statement. "I may have been frozen, but that doesn't mean that I didn't see everything you did."

"I still can't believe that little fa-" Terrakion started.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Cobalion said with a threatening glare. "You have no right."

"I have every right to my opinions." Terrakion replied with another glare.

"Well you should learn to keep them in that thick head of yours." The steel-type replied back. "Your 'opinions' nearly killed our student today. The least you could have done was let him down easy."

"Well that's a first." The rock-type said with a slight chuckle.

"What is?" The leader asked.

"I thought you said that things should never be easy." Terrakion stated and the leader sighed.

"You don't understand!" The deer nearly shouted. "Just because it's easy for you, doesn't mean it'll be easy for them! I mean sure, he would have been heartbroken, but you pretty much ripped his heart out and smashed it beyond repair!" He shouted and began panting a little.

Despite the leader's outburst, Terrakion wasn't phased at all, just annoyed.

"And what makes you think that I don't understand?" The rock warrior asked. "If you're such an expert, then please explain."

"It doesn't take an expert to tell that you have never been in love before." Cobalion plainly stated and he knew that a nerve was struck when Terrakion let out a loud growl.

"You take that back!" The warrior replied.

"I will after you find Kel and apologize to him." The leader responded.

"I regret nothing I said to that fucking fa-" Terrakion was about to say, but was silenced by a Poison Jab to the stomach by the steel-type.

"I may be straight, but I hate that word with a fucking passion." Cobalion stated as Terrakion clenched his stomach. "What's wrong with being gay anyway? Why did you have to be so rude to Keldeo?" He asked and the rock-type got back on his feet.

"Being attracted to one of the same gender is against the reason Arceus created us." Terrakion answered. "And he makes legendary Pokemon look bad.

That statement made the leader laugh, this made Terrakion more annoyed.

"Terrakion, I can give you a list of legendary pokemon who are either gay or bi." The steel-type stated with a chuckle.

"Enlighten me." The rock-type said.

"Dialga, Kyurem, Yvetal, Lugia, Raikou, Entei, and Keldeo." Cobalion said with a smile.

"Whatever, I guess I'll find Kel and apologize." Terrakion said with a huff. "But after that I'm leaving The Swords of Justice."

"As you wish, and thank you." Terrakion heard the leader say as he walked away. _Hell no._ He then thought and a second later an evil plan came to his head. _Maybe I can make Keldeo see what will happen in the future if he stays the way he is._ He thought with a chuckle, then went to find the colt.

xXOOOOOXx

_It's almost dark, I'm sure Keldeo should have been back by now. _Cobalion thought as he waited in the cave he called his camp. _Perhaps I should go look for him, if Terrakion did what he said he would then i'm sure he wouldn't have kept Kel for long._

Cobalion had searched for his student for about an hour and was starting to get worried, he hoped the colt hadn't ran into any trouble on his way home.

"Help me…" The leader had barely heard, and began to search for his student.

"Keldeo!" He nearly shouted when he saw the tail of his student behind a large rock.

When Cobalion saw Keldeo, he stomach dropped. His student was cut up and bruised really bad, and he was losing a lot of blood from his body. The part that disgusted the steel-type was that a lot of it had came from the colt's rear end.

"Who did this?" The leader asked and placed the colt on his back, but the tears streaming down his student's face only meant one person. "Hang in there, I'll get you some help." He said as he student slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

**Well that's it for now, any guesses on who hurt Keldeo? I'm not sure if the answer is obvious or not...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this is a little late, I had lots of plans last week and couldn't work on it.**

**This chapter will be a little short but the next one will be a lot longer.**

It was around ten in the evening when Cobalion was curled up next to a sleeping Keldeo. he watching the stars, and was too worried about his student to sleep.

After finding Keldeo behind the rock, he came across a family of Vaporeon who used their water magic to heal the colt of his injuries, but he was still unconscious due to the amount of blood he lost.

_Keldeo…_ The steel-type thought with a sigh.

"Ugh…" Keldeo grunted and Cobalion smiled when he saw his student slightly open his eyes.

"You're awake." The deer said as the colt yawned.

"Cobalion…" Keldeo muttered slightly.

"It's good to see that you're alright Kel." Cobalion stated.

"Ah!" The colt shouted and caught Cobalion off guard.

"Keldeo!" The deer said and hugged his student to calm him. "Don't worry, you're safe."

It took a few seconds, but the colt's breathing began to slow down, and he was finally able to relax a little.

"Kel, who attacked you?" The steel-type asked. "It couldn't have been…"

After that, Keldeo started to sob quietly. With a nod, Cobalion cuddled the crying colt. The two then sat there for a few minutes, and Keldeo eventually stopped crying.

"Cobalion?" Keldeo said after a while.

"Yes Keldeo?" The deer replied.

"I-I think I should leave." The colt said and Cobalion turned his head.

"What do you mean?" The steel-type asked.

"The Swords of Justice has been split, and I don't feel safe in Unova anymore." Keldeo answered. "Plus, I've been thinking about leaving for a while. I feel like it's time for me to go on my own."

_Keldeo…_ Cobalion thought to himself.

"I want to go see the world, I really don't know who I am…" The colt said and muttered in the end.

"You are Keldeo." Cobalion stated and the colt looked up to him. "I suppose there is not much I have left to teach you, and if you feel it's right, I won't stop you either." He said and the two of them smiled at each other.

xXOOOOOXx

"Are you ready to go?" Cobalion asked his student.

Now it is noon the next day, and Cobalion was seeing his student off.

"I'm ready, this way leads to Kalos right?" The colt asked and looked at the path in front of him.

"That's right." The deer said with a nod. "And about Terrakion, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Keldeo said with a smile. "It was just unlucky that he heard my outburst, and you were addressing my training performances."

"But I did steal your diary." The leader said and they both chuckled.

"Can I have that back by the way?" Keldeo asked.

"About that…" The deer said with a red face. "I kinda lost it."

This made Keldeo's face go red.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will haunt me later?" The colt asked then got a hug from his teacher.

"Take care of yourself out there. Virizion is in Jhoto and I'm heading to Hoenn, if you ever need anything, feel free to visit." Cobalion said and Keldeo nodded.

"I'll be seein' you." Keldeo said and the two then parted.

**Next chapter will have T/K in it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember how I said that there would be T/K in this chapter? I lied (Not really, I just wanted this to last a little longer after forgetting about it for so long.) T.T**

**Pokemon is not mine, remember that.**

*Two years later*

It was early morning when Keldeo had woken up to the sound of the waterfall that concealed the cave that was his home in Kalos.

"Morning already?" A voice beside him asked.

The colt turned and saw his friend Aladar getting up and stretching. Aladar was a Zangoose the age of Keldeo; sixteen. The only thing about Aladar was that he was a Zangoose with green marks instead of blue, which was extremely rare for a Zangoose.

"Ice." Aladar said and shook his friend that was sleeping on the other side of him.

Ice was a Fennekin also the same age of Keldeo and Aladar. The thing about Ice was that he was unable to evolve due to bad genetics, this made others underestimate him, but he was a force to be reckoned with.

"So what's the plan for today?" The colt asked as the three of them ate some berries.

"Today is slack-off day." Aladar stated. "Let's go find some more berries then hit the beach."

Keldeo then noticed the Fennekin roll his eyes.

"You just want to see Rotor." Ice stated. "Why don't we go hiking up the mountain today, I'm sure we'll find lots of berries there."

"Yeah." The Zangoose said and rolled his eyes. "And while Kel and I are looking for berries, Zero will be drillin' you." He said and the fox blushed. "Sometimes I question how that works."

There was only one solution to this.

"We don't have to be in a group today." Keldeo stated. "You guys can go do whatever, I'll just go hang out in Ray Town."

"Are you sure?" Ice asked and the colt nodded.

"Alright, you'll know where we'll be." Aladar said as the two left the cave.

Alone now, Keldeo thought about what he was going to do.

"lets see…" The colt said and looked through the small stash of treasure that the three had hoarded from missions. "I guess I could sell all of these gold ribbons." He said and pulled out five ribbons. "Alright." He said and left the cave.

"Good morning." A voice from nowhere said and startled Keldeo.

_Oh Arceus…_ Keldeo thought and turned to the Tyranitar standing next to the cave entrance. "Morning Tyro." He said, trying to be polite.

Something told Keldeo that this day was going to be interesting.

"How is my little pony doing this morning?" (See what I did there? XD) The dark-type asked, causing the younger male to blush.

"Please don't call me a pony." Keldeo said and Tyro laughed a little.

"Anyway, heading to Ray Town?" He asked and the colt nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

Keldeo rolled his eyes.

"Even if I said no, you'd still come." The water-type stated and the Tyranitar shrugged.

"You got a point there." Tryo said and began walking with Keldeo. "Keldeo, do you want to go out with me?" He asked and the colt halted.

"Wha… what?" Keldeo stuttered, blushing harshly.

The next thing the colt knew, his hoof was in Tyro's hand.

"I really like you kid." The dark-type stated. "I know that we're not the best of friends, but I want to know you more."

It took Keldeo a few seconds to find his voice, this was the first time that anyone had asked him out.

"I don't know…" The colt said and messed with his mane. "I'm sure if I would be a suitable mate for you." He said and continued walking.

"What makes you say that?" Tyro asked.

"Well, compared to you, I'm a twig." The colt replied.

The Tyranitar then rolled his eyes.

"This coming from the guy who is friends with a Fennekin that gets screwed by an Aggron on a daily basis." The dark-type replied.

There was then a rattle in the nearby bushes, startling the colt a little.

_It was probably nothing._ He thought and continued walking; as he walked, the rattling continued. "Uh, Tyro?" Keldeo said, interrupting the dork-type's ramble.

"What's up?" The Tyranitar asked.

"I think we're being followed."

The bushes rattled again and this time Tyro noticed.

"Don't worry, I got this." Tyro replied and instantly fired a Focus Blast into the bushes.

The rattling suddenly stopped, and the two stood there for a silent minute.

"Okay, problem solved." The older male stated.

The two were about to walk again, but were halted when a loud growl was heard from the bushes.

"Not done hu-"

Tyro was then interrupted as a large figure leaped out of the bushes and smashed the dark-type. The next thing that the colt knew, Tyro was unconscious with a large gash on his chest.

This happened so fast, Keldeo was shocked.

_It can't be…_ he thought and took a step backwards. _No way…_

The attacker then turned to Keldeo.

It was Terrakion.

Keldeo felt like fleeing, but his body was frozen. All he could do was stare at the rock warrior, who looked beyond face; the fact that his face had a few bloody scratches from the Focus Blast didn't help.

"You…" Terrakion said, voice full of malice. "You!"

The colt had not time to react as Terrakion jumped him, now choking him with his front leg.

"You… you took away my life!" The rock-type shouted as he pressed harder on Keldeo's throat. "It's because of you that I am what I am, you and your lies!"

Keldeo continued to struggle for air as the larger male crushed his throat. He honestly had no clue of what his former teacher was talking about, but at the moment was more focused on trying to breathe.

"Ma-Mercy…" The colt managed to choke out.

Terrakion's face then went from an angry scowl to an evil smile; as well as almost passing out, this worried the colt."

"Give me one good reason." The rock warrior replied.

"Heavy Claw Crash!"

That sentence was met with an unconscious Terrakion, and Keldeo gasping for air.

Aladar was now shoving the rock warrior off of Keldeo.

"I can't believe I pulled that off." The Zangoose said with a smile. "Thanks for the Flash Cannon Zero."

Behind Aladar was Ice, as well a Zero the Aggron and Rotor the Samurott.

"Yeah," The colt replied, catching his breath. "I'm glad you did too. What are you guys doing back here so early?" He asked.

The two pairs then noticed the Tyranitar in critical condition.

"We'll explain later." Aladar said.

"What the hell happened here?" Rotor then asked.

"He got hit by a Sacred Sword." Keldeo answered. "Being both dark and rock, getting a direct hit from that; he got seriously hurt.

"But who is this guy?" Ice asked.

Keldeo was a bit hesitant, but he needed to tell them.

"Can you two get Tyro to town?" Keldeo asked, looking at Rotor and Zero. "I'll fill you guys on the details later.

The two larger pokemon nodded and took Tyro away.

At the same time, the trio decided to drag Terrakion back to their cave.

**Oh yeah, for people who are reading my other Pokemon story; this has nothing to do with it; this is just some well needed Terrakion/Keldeo.**


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until around three in the afternoon did Terrakion wake up, the last thing he remembered was being in a blind rage.

He then noticed that he was unable to move.

_Why are my feet frozen in ice?_ He thought as he struggled to break the ice.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up."

The rock-type looked forward and saw a Samurott and an Aggron sitting in front of him.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here Terrakion." The Samurott said with his arms crossed.

"What's to to you?" Terrakion spat back.

"Maybe it's the fact that we had to knock you out because you were trying to kill Keldeo." The Aggron answered. "Haven't you done enough to him?"

The rock warrior growled at the question.

_If only you knew what he really did to me._ He thought to himself. "So you two believed that rumor as well?" Terrakion aked.

That question put confused looks on Rotor and Zero's faces.

"What rumor?" The water-type asked.

Terrakion chuckled.

"Let me tell you what really happened."

***Two years ago.***

A really pissed off Terrakion was walking the paths of Unova, grumbling to himself.

"Stupid Keldeo and his attraction to fucking guys; why did he have to be attracted to me of all people?"

As he continued rambling, rustling could be heard from the nearby bushes, but the rock-type was too pissed to care, and just ignored it.

"If Cobalion thinks I'm going to apologize to that fucking little faggot, then he-"

"Hello Terra, fancy meeting you here." A voice said from nowhere.

Terrakion growled and turned around, a Zoroark was standing behind him.

"I heard about your little outburst yesterday, it was a shame to find little Keldeo all hurt like that."

"Tocaro, what the hell do you want?" The rock warrior asked. "I am in no mood for anyone's shit right now."

The Zoroark was smiling the evil smile he always wore.

"I just wanted to say what a wonderful evening it is, and how dark you were yesterday."

"Shut up!" Terrakion replied.

Terrakion couldn't stand the Zoroark's chuckle, he was up to something.

"I would leave the forest." Tocaro simply said. "Cobalion found poor little Kel bleeding to death yesterday, I think he is out for your blood."

_I wouldn't be surprised._ The warrior thought and turned his head for a second. "One thing."

The Zoroark was now gone.

_Huh, I guess my question will have to wait._

"It's a shame how one such as you could fall so low." Another voice said, startling Terrakion.

It was Cobalion.

"I told you I was leaving," The rock warrior said and turned to his former leader. "What the hell do you want?"

"I should kill you for what you did." The steel-type growled. "I can't believe that you would hurt Keldeo like that."

Terrakion rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were over this." Terrakion stated. "I told you that I would apologize then leave."

Terrakion then had to dodge a Flash Cannon that Cobalion had fired at him.

"Some apology." Cobalion replied. "I found Keldeo within inches of death yesterday, and it happened soon after you left!"

As much as Terrakion wanted to mess Keldeo up more yesterday, he decided against it; he really didn't want to see the colt anymore.

"I didn't even see him after I left yesterday after I decided to leave." The warrior said with a growl. "I'm pretty sure that some sicko found him and decided to have his 'fun' with him."

Once again, the rock-type had to dodge another Flash Cannon from Cobalion.

"You act as if you don't care"

"That's because I don't." Terrakion replied. "Why would I?"

"You fucking raped him!" The former leader shouted, catching the rock-warrior off guard. "I should kill you for that!"

"Excuse me," Terrakion interrupted. "But I did no such thing! I was thinking it, but I didn't."

"Then why did he tell me that you did?" Cobalion asked. "And if I may state, after I found him bleeding from his rear."

Terrakion really didn't need to hear that, seeing how that said put a bad image in his mind.

"Like I said," The rock-type said with a growl. "Someone must have taken advantage of him while he was weak; and it was not me!"

Obviously Cobalion wasn't convinced.

"Where is he?" Terrakion asked. "Keldeo and I need to have a little chat."

"Keldeo is long gone." The steel-type answered. "The Swords of Justice have split; he left Unova this morning."

That caused Terrakion to growl; he was in no mood to go after the water-type, but he needed to know what happened.

"Where was he heading?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Cobalion replied. "I'm turning you into Kyurem; you need to atone for your deeds."

***Back to the present***

"After that, me and Cobalion got into a huge fight. Because I was at a type disadvantage and was wounded, I had to flee. I was then labeled a traitor, coward, and a criminal, and had to leave Unova. I've been searching for Keldeo ever since." Terrakion concluded.

Rotor and Zero listened to the whole story, and didn;t say one word.

"So, if it wasn't you, then it was that Tocaro guy who did it?" Zero asked. "You did mention him in the story after all, plus, he's the only suspect who could have done it if Keldeo had said it was you."

Terrakion nodded at this question.

"But if you were only looking for Kel, then why did you attack him this morning?" The Samurott asked, getting a sigh from the rock-type. "And how do we know what you told us is true?

"It was just that I haven't seen him for so long, that I forgot why I was looking for him; I was so angry." Terrakion answered. "And it didn't help that his friend shot a Focus Blast at my face."

There was then an awkward silence between the trio.

"Remember one thing Terrakion," Rotor said and broke the Ice at Terrakion's feet. "Don't make me regret this."

"So we help him get to the bottom of this?" Zero asked and the Samurott nodded.

"I didn't ask for your help." The rock-warrior growled as he shook the ice from his legs.

"Too bad." Rotor replied. "You're getting it anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this?" Terrakion asked. "I look like an idiot."

Terrakion looked at himself, he was wearing some sort of neck accessory, as well as some weird scented spray stuff.

"What is this stuff anyway?"

"The humans call the neckpiece a tie, and the spray stuff is called coulonge." Rotor said with a smile. "Keldeo really likes that stuff, and the first step for getting answers is to get him to like you again."

The rock warrior rolled his eyes.

_I think this is a bit much though._ He thought.

The two turned their heads as they heard Zero rush into the cave.

"Kel, Al, and Ice are on their way!" The Aggron said and grabbed a deck of cards. "To the table!"

The three formally dressed pokemon then walked to the table and pulled out a bunch of cards and put the rest on the table.

_This better not be too long._

"Terrakion, do you have any threes?" The Samurott asked, Terrakion gave him a funny look.

"Yes?" He replied. _What do I do with it?_

"That's when you give him the three." Zero whispered.

The warrior then gave the sea lion the three.

"And if you don't have the number, you say 'Go fish', and they have to draw a card." The steel-type continued.

Terrakion rolled his eyes again; he still thought this was a stupid idea.

"I don't know guys, what if he's awake?"

The rock-type slowly began to become tense; that was Keldeo.

"Just keep cool." Rotor whispered. "Pretend to not notice him, and remember what we went over."

"Easier said than done." Terrakion whispered back.

xXOOOOOXx

To say that Keldeo was nervous would be an understatement; Aladar and Ice had to deal with his stalling for about an hour.

"I can't do it!" The colt said and clung to the ground as his friends tried to push him into their home. "Can't we just spend the night at the inn tonight and deal with him tomorrow?"

"You're going to have to face him eventually." The Zangoose said and sighed. "Why not get it over with?"

"I just can't!" Keldeo quickly replied.

The three of them then sighed at the same time.

"Alright, you win." Aladar said and Ice nodded. "We'll go to the inn tonight."

What Keldeo didn't expect was for Zero to run out in front of them with what looked like cups of water.

"Good to see you three, you are just in time!"

The three confused teens were then pushed into the cave.

_What in Arceus's name is going on?_ Keldeo thought, then went stiff noticing that his former teacher was sitting next to him.

"Well hello there." The rock warrior said and handed the colt a few cards.

The only thing Keldeo could muster was a light squeal.

_He's wearing a tie!_ He screamed in his head, his face also going red. _And he smells so good! _He then noticed something else. _Is he being nice to me?!_

Zero then set the drinks next to the two fighting-types.

Rotor was also whispering something to Ice and Aladar.

"So uh… how are you?" Keldeo managed to ask. "Are you feeling better now?"

Terrakion let out a hearty chuckle, causing the colt to blush more.

"I assure you, I am well." He replied. "And what about you? I would like to hear about your life recently, has it been well?"

Keldeo wanted to faint.

"I, uh…" The colt said and messed with his hooves, trying not to drop the cards. "Me, Al, and Ice turned in this Alakazam guy a few days ago, he put up a bit of a fight, but the three of us were able to pull it off."

He couldn't help but feel as if he was gloating, but he wanted to impress his former teacher.

"I see, you have grown a lot since I've last seen you." Terrakion said with a handsome smile. "I would like to hear more about your adventures."

"Oh yeah!" Aladar said out of nowhere. "I forgot that me and Rotor were heading to his place to uh, collect stuff! Bye!"

With that, both Rotor and Aladar bolted out of the cave.

"And we need to go too!" Zero said and grabbed the fire-fox. "We need to do stuff, for uh, reasons!"

And with that, Terrakion and Keldeo were alone; both of them in shock of what just happened.

"Were we just…" The colt started.

"I didn't know that Aggrons could move that fast…" Was all Terrakion could say at the moment.

Keldeo knew that this was a setup, but he also guessed that Rotor and Zero must have "forgotten" to tell Terrakion the part where they would bolt as soon as he got there.

There was then an awkward silence...

A long awkward silence.

"Why don't we go find some food and catch up." Terrakion said, breaking the silence.

Keldeo was a bit hesitant, but nodded and got up with his former teacher.

_I guess it's time to make small talk._ The colt thought as the two left the cave. "I uh, like the tie." He said with a light blush, trying not to make things too awkward.

"I don't," The rock-type replied. "I think it looks stupid."

Keldeo couldn't help but chuckle at how blunt Terrakion was about the tie, just one of the many reasons why he liked the rock-warrior.

"No offence Kel, but how can you like these things?" Terrakion continued. "It's like a little rope trying to strangle me."

It was hard, but the colt was able to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I just like the way they look; I would wear them all the time if I had any that were my size." Keldeo replied. "You can take it off if you want."

Terrakion did just that, slicing the necktie off.

"Those things are expensive you know." Keldeo said and picked up the torn tie.

Terrakion just rolled his eyes.

"Didn't know you cared about clothes so much." The rock-warrior said. "I guess it's not a surprise."

Normally Keldeo would feel disappointed that his teacher said that, but instead he felt insulted. He wanted to say a smart remark, but knew that it wasn't a good time.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He decided to say instead. "It's not my fault that I like to look nice."

"Yeah, I bet that's why that Tyranitar was swooning all over you." Terrakion replied, rolling his eyes.

Keldeo silently took a deep breath, remembering that he wasn't trying to start a fight.

"Let's not forget that the Tyranitar was sent to the hospital because of you." Keldeo reminded. "Now I have to go apologize to him about that..."

As much as Keldeo was annoyed by Tyro, he felt really bad that he got hurt so badly.

"Why are you even here?" The colt asked, changing the subject. "I'm sure that you didn't just come here to try to kill me one moment then try to make up for it."

"I came back because I wanted answers." Terrakion said with a sigh. "The only reason why I attacked you was because I was in a blind rage. I want to know exactly what happened two years ago."

Keldeo shuddered; that was a day he didn't really want to talk about that.

_Why is he asking about that?_ Keldeo thought as he lowered one of the berry branches that were in front of him. _I'm sure he of all people would know._

"According to Cobalion," The rock-type continued. "I… Did stuff to you, and I didn't. It wasn't me, but I think I know who it was."

Keldeo halted before he was about to eat. He actually couldn't due to the knot in his stomach, and it only tightened when his former teacher said what he just did.

The colt then turned to Terrakion and tilted his head.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure it was."

Terrakion sighed.

"Did I happen to say anything to you that day?" The warrior asked.

Keldeo shuddered again.

"N-no." He replied. "Y-you only stared at me. I don't think I've ever seen an evil face like that before, except from..."

"Tocaro."

The colt froze after hearing that name.

Everything fell into place.

"Tocaro took advantage of you in your weak state." Terrakion said and put his arm around the colt. "It was my fault that it happened, but I would never do something like that to you; it makes me sick that I even thought of it."

All of Keldeo's emotions came crashing down at once.

It was his fault that his teacher had to suffer from something that he didn't do.

"I'm so sorry!" Keldeo cried; nuzzling the warrior. "I-I thought that…"

Surprisingly, Terrakion hugged him back.

"I'm just as much at fault." Terrakion said, continuing to embrace the sobbing colt. "My actions were inexcusable and unnecessary. I'm sorry as well."

xXOOOOOXx

About half an hour later on their walk, Terrakion had calmed down his student, and the two of them were sitting on a ledge, looking at the stars.

"Terra, can I ask you a question?"

Terrakion turned his head and looked at his student.

"Why exactly did you hate gay people?" Keldeo asked, getting a sigh from Terrakion.

That was something that Terrakion didn't like to think about, but he did owe his student an explanation.

"I was wondering when you would ask that." He said with a sad chuckle. "Well... I too was raped as a child."

Keldeo's face was almost laughable.

_I'm sure he would have never guessed that._ He thought with a small chuckle. "My dad disowned me because of it, and it's also the reason I have a fear of Nidokings."

He then scootched over and embraced Keldeo again.

"My childhood was a downward spiral because of it, and I thought that all gays were evil, like my dad always said."

"I'm sorry about that." The colt said and nuzzled the warrior. "I guess that I proved your dad right; the way I made the last two years of your life a living Hell too."

Terrakion just chuckled and gave his student a pat on the head.

"I always hated my dad, and it's not entirely your fault." The rock-type stated. "We have Tocaro to blame for that."

"Hey Terra," The colt started. "I was wondering…"

But didn't finish.

"Nevermind, it's not important."


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be short; it's been sitting in my documents for a bit too long, so I thought I'd might as well post what I had.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

Keldeo had woken up the next morning next to a sleeping Terrakion.

The young colt couldn't be happier; not only did he get his teacher back, but now he knew that he might have the chance with the man of his dreams.

_Oh Terra,_ Keldeo thought and nuzzled Terrakion's chest. _I'm so happy that you're back, I love you._

But despite everything, Keldeo didn't exactly know if his teacher was gay or not. He knew that Terrakion was raped as a kid, but did it affect his preferences to liking guys?

_I guess I'll need to find that out; he may accept me for who I am, but that doesn't exactly mean that he feels the same about me that I do about him._

But Keldeo was going to worry about that later. For now, he was just going to enjoy the rock-type's company.

The sound of whispering jolted the colt's senses.

"They're both sleeping together, does that mean that things went well?" He heard Aladar whisper. "I still don't think that bailing on him was the best idea you two."

Keldeo guessed that Aladar, Ice, Rotor, and Zero were spying on him and Terrakion, and that Zero and Rotor were being scolded.

He did find it kind of funny though.

"What are we supposed to tell them when they get up?" Ice asked. "I'm sure that they're going to be a bit provoked seeing us.

That was a little true; they did leave him alone with Terrakion after all. He could imagine how things would be if last night went wrong.

Keldeo slowly made his way out of Terrakion's arms, making sure that he didn't wake the sleepy warrior, then made his way to the entrance of his cave.

"You guys know I can hear you right?" Keldeo asked, peeking his head out of the cave. "Some people are trying to sleep you know."

The four pokemon outside the cave flinched a little when Keldeo interrupted them.

"You guys are lucky that yesterday went well." The colt continued. "I appreciate the attempt to get me and him on good terms, but seriously!"

Aladar and Ice whistled while Rotor and Zero dropped their heads in shame.

_I am surrounded by idiots._ The colt thought, then sighed. "You guys should probably head off; I still have some things to do with Terrakion."

Zero and Rotor instantly grinned after that statement.

"Not that you perverts!" The colt replied. "Will you guys just go already?"

With the help of Aladar and Ice, Keldeo was able to drive the duo of perverted pokemon away from the cave, then re-took his place in Terrakion's arms.

He just wanted to lay there all day, nuzzling his senpai.

_I should probably get in contact with Cobalion and tell him what has happened._ The colt thought. _He probably still has a negative opinion on Terrakion, but at least it will get the idea of him being evil out of his head._

"Ugh…" The stone warrior beside him groaned. "You know Kel, I've never did a guy before; do you mind being my first?"

Keldeo's face went still and red.

"Wat." Was all he could say.

Letting out a small breath of relief; the colt noticed that his teacher was still sleeping; he was just talking in his sleep.

It was still pretty awkward for him though.

"Terrakion," The water horse said and shook his teacher. "It's time to get up."

Keldeo thought that waking him would be the best course of action; not that he minded where the dream was going, but it would just be way too awkward.

"Five more minutes." Terrakion groaned and rolled on top of Keldeo, squishing him a little. "It's way too early for our lessons."

"Lesson?" Keldeo replied as he attempted to get out from beneath Terrakion. "I think you're in the wrong time dude. And you're squishing me."

He felt like Keldeo pancake at the moment.

It took Terrakion a few minutes to wake up, but when he did, he and Keldeo immediately started their day with berries for breakfast and a brief chat for the day's plans.

"I really question your masculinity Kel." The rock-warrior said as Keldeo cut up his berries. "They're just berries, you don't need to be all fancy with them."

The colt rolled his eyes at the statement.

"These aren't for breakfast." Keldeo replied. "I'm making my favorite salad tonight, so I need to cut these up and let them dry in the sun, otherwise they'll make the salad all soggy."

Saying that, Keldeo rushed outside and placed the berries on the sun-drying rock, then rushed back inside.

"Besides, knowing to prep food makes life more enjoyable." He continued, then went over to his microwave oven and placed his Thunder Wave TM there. "Those dried berries are also used for cookies; and I really need to make sure that we have enough to bake them tonight."

"You know that you are just proving my point." Terrakion replied with a chuckle. "What's next, pie?"

Terrakion just happened to say that as Keldeo pulled out a pie dish.

An awkward silence followed.

"I rest my case."

Keldeo then put the pie dish next to the microwave, and marched right up to Terrakion.

"Listen bucko," The colt said and pointed his hoof at the rock-type. "Just because I have acquired skills that a lot of men don't have, doesn't mean I'm less of a man than the next person."

Terrakion was just grinning.

"What's with the grin?" He then asked.

The colt went silent when Terrakion pulled out a little brown book and opened it.

Keldeo's body went completely pale when his teacher started reading.

"Terrakion is the most manliest man that I know, I watched him work out today; he got all sweaty from lifting all of those enormous rocks." The rock-warrior read, doing his best not to laugh. "His body was all shiny and sleek from sweating so much, and I wonder if he would sweat so much after a hard round of rough sex."

Keldeo wanted to die; he was that embarrassed.

"I really like this next page." Terrakion stated and turned the page, still grinning as he started reading. "Today was crazy, I went to check on Terrakion after our lesson, and he was jerking off!"

_Oh Arceus,_ The colt thought. _Why did I write that in there?_

"His dick is freaking huge. I don't know for sure, but I think that he's around ten inches long and an inch and a half thick." The warrior continued to read, then looked at the frozen colt. "Accurate measurements by the way."

Before Terrakion could read more, Keldeo fired a Scald at the book, rendering it unreadable.

"I've already read everything in there." Terrakion said with another chuckle. "I didn't like it at first, but now I find it pretty amusing."

Keldeo didn't think his face could get any redder; his teacher had read everything that was in that book.

"Keldeo quick, follow me!" Terrakion said and rushed out of the cave.

Not hesitating, the colt immediately rushed out as well to follow Terrakion.

He wondered what was going on; where was his teacher going, and what was the hurry?

The two ran for about five minutes, and it was to the entrance to another cave that Keldeo hadn't been to before.

"Come on Kel!" Terrakion said and ran into the cave.

"W-Wait up!" He replied and followed.

It was really dark in the cave, and Keldeo couldn't see a thing.

Walking for what seemed like forever, Keldeo eventually saw some light at the end of the tunnel, and saw that Terrakion was sitting there.

"Terrakion, what is this place?" He asked. "I don't think that I've ever been here before."

"Just a place I stumbled upon." Terrakion replied. "I also wanted to make sure that we were in a secluded place if we were going to fuck."

Once again, Keldeo's face went blank and red.

"Come on kid," The rock-warrior said and put his arm around that colt. "You know you want to."

That wasn't a lie, he did want to.

"I'm not sure…" Keldeo said and turned his head. "I do want to, but I don't really have good experience with this thing."

"Understandable." Terra replied. "I won't force you into anything, but if you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to ask."


	8. Chapter 8

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided on making this the final chapter of this fic, plus a lot of you were waiting for this.  
>Though a certain two people reading this should have contributed to this lack of KelTerra problem we've been having forever. (Pls don't hate me, but person number one (W) I requested June last year, and person number 2 (R) I requested in February, both telling me that they approve of the idea) I know you guys have lives and all, but it just kills me on the inside that there is a lack of this shipping literally everywhere. (Even THOSE kind of sites only have a few pictures)**

**Rant aside, I will warn you that this chapter touches a bit on the subject of rape, just saying.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise this shipping would actually be canon.**

**Anyway...**

It was a dark night, and a thunderstorm roared in the distance. A single pokemon was curled up in his cave, tears rolling down his face as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

This pokemon was named Terrakion, and he constantly had nightmares about his past.

"No…" He whimpered and shook. "I'm not a slut, stop!"

Time after time, visions of his past haunted his dreams. Memory after memory replayed in his mind after he lost consciousness.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" He shouted.

_Oh shut up you slut._ The voice played in his mind. _You think you're tough, but you didn't even fight._

Even as he slept, sweat ran all over his body.

_I see why you're known as the cavern pokemon, because your ass must have taken quite a few dicks to be this deep._

"W-Why are you doing this?" He asked.

_Because I do whatever the fuck I want!_ The voice stated. _I wanted to fuck you to prove that you're a little bitch, not a legendary, and boy was I right!_

The pokemon fucking him in his mind grinned as he shot his load into his rear, then pulled out.

_You fight for others, but you can't fight for yourself. What a fucking pussy. I'll be back to make you my bitch again and again, and you can't do a thing about it._

Terrakion continued to tremble as he watched the pokemon walk away.

"No…" He whispered. "I-I'm stronger than that…"

His memories then shifted to another part of his life; further into his past.

_Well it looks like someone is a little lost._

The rock-type did his best to not act afraid as three people surrounded him.

He wanted to run, but just couldn't, and soon he felt himself being flipped onto his back and held down.

"L-Let go of me!" He struggled, but to avail.

_Wow, that's a tight little hole you got there kid._

He wanted to scream, but his mouth was filled with dick.

His rear then had two cocks rammed up it at the same time. With no preparation or lube, his asshole began bleeding profusely, and more tears were leaving his eyes.

_Bite and you'll regret it._

_So fucking tight…_

_Don't worry boy, we'll take good care of you._

Lines such as those replayed in his head over and over again, and the sound of thunder woke him up, causing him to let out a loud scream.

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" He shouted, tears and sweat dripping from his body.

Terrakion then looked around to see that he was alone, and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm a man, not a slut." He whispered between breaths. "That's all in the past, I'm not going to submit to anyone anymore."

Terrakion repeated those lines over and over for the next ten minutes, and was eventually able to calm down.

As calmed down as he was though, he didn't really feel any better.

"Terrakion?"

The rock-type jumped at the sound, but quickly calmed when he realized it was just his student.

"Sorry Keldeo." He said as the colt entered the cave. "Did I wake you?"

"I thought I heard a scream." Kel replied. "Is someone in trouble?"

Terrakion then sighed.

"No, that was me." He answered. "I was just having a bad dream. The thunder startled me and I woke up."

Only half of that was true though.

Keldeo then took a seat next to his teacher.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The colt asked.

"Not really." He replied. "But why the hell not?"

Now that Terrakion was less tense, he laid back down next to Keldeo.

"Remember when I told you I was raped as a kid?" He asked and Keldeo nodded. "Well, being completely honest, I've been raped multiple times in my life."

"Really?" The water horse replied. "I thought it was just as a kid."

The older male shook his head.

"No, it was all through my life." He continued. "I was on my own after my family disowned me the first time it happened. Living by myself wasn't too hard, but I always had a fear of other men because of it, and it was the main reason why I absolutely hated gay people."

Keldeo nodded.

"That's the main reason you attacked me when I admitted my feelings for you to Cobalion."

This time Terrakion nodded.

"Yes, but there was another reason for that." The rock-type added. "Two weeks before that happened, I was raped again."

That took the colt by surprise.

He then let out another sigh.

"This guy just came out of nowhere, and went at me."

"Why didn't you fight him?" Keldeo asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "All I knew was that memories from my past were flashing in my mind. I was absolutely petrified, and I allowed him to go at me for several hours."

A few tears began to form in his eyes.

"Right after, he told me that I didn't deserve to be a legendary, seeing how I didn't fight back, and I could only fight for others and not myself." He continued and wiped away some of his tears. "Right after he left, I struggled to walk, and eventually made my way to a stream. I looked at my reflection, and my whole body was covered in his cum."

The warrior felt like he was going to cry.

"I had never felt so ashamed in my life."

Keldeo did not hesitate to comfort his teacher, and scootched closer to nuzzle his neck.

"And then I was going to do the same exact thing to you." He continued once again. "Because of what he did to me, I wanted to give you a hard example of what it was like to be gay."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" The colt asked.

Terrakion then let out a sad chuckle.

"My pride kept me from doing it." He answered. "I had been trying so hard to forget what happened to me in the past; I wanted to prove to everyone that I was the image of strength and manliness. Even if no one but Cobalion knew, I knew he wouldn't ever look at me the same again."

This story got to Keldeo, and he was starting to cry a little.

The next few minutes were spent by Terrakion and Keldeo holding each other.

"I joined the Swords of Justice to bring justice to all of the people of the world who think they can get away with murder and rape." Terrakion finally stated. "People who think those crimes are a game needed to be punished."

"People like Tocaro?" Keldeo asked.

Terrakion nodded.

"I was so focused on the fact that I didn't like that you were gay, that I never brought him to justice." He said with sorrow, then looked at the colt. "I don't deserve to have such a caring and understanding person like you as my boyfriend."

Keldeo chuckled and hugged the older male.

"I forgave you for everything a while ago, and despite all that you have told me, you're still the strongest and most manly guy I know." The water-type stated. "No one is perfect, but we all learn from the past. Look at you now; the two of us are in a relationship, and you've clearly learned that not all gay people are rapist that do nothing but stalk their unsuspecting prey."

This time Terrakion let out a chuckle.

"I don't know." He replied with a smile. "I read your whole diary, and it seemed that you did a lot of stalking when it came to me."

Keldeo's face went red after that statement.

"I stalked you because I admired you." The colt said in his defense. "And at first it was just for research purposes. I wanted to keep up with you in terms of how big of boulders you can lift, and how long my Sacred Sword attack should reach. All of that stuff."

Terrakion nodded, and Keldeo soon went to messing with his hooves.

"And well," Kel continued. "I had always admired you for how strong you were, but all of a sudden I just wanted to feel your muscles, and well, you kinda aroused me."

Keldeo's face went red once more.

"And well, I was wondering." He continued once again. "You've always been the one to submit, but have you ever wanted to try being the dominant one?"

"Of course I have." The warrior replied. "I'm the dominant one of this relationship after all."

Terrakion then took the hint.

A grin appeared on the warrior's face.

"Did you just ask to have sex?" He asked.

"Uhh, yes?" The colt replied. "I just thought that it would help you get over-"

He didn't finish that sentence because Terrakion had crashed their lips together.

Keldeo only half-expected that to happen.

As the two of them made out, Terrakion's cock began to get hard, and quickly grew to its full ten inches.

_This is it._ He thought as he dominated Keldeo's mouth. _My turn to be top!_

As much as the older male hated to admit, he was very excited for this.

Quickly pulling away, there was a thick stream of saliva between his and Keldeo's mouth, and they each wore a smile on their faces.

"You might want to look down Keldeo."

Terrakion watched his student's eyes light up, and the look of amazement on the colt's face almost made the warrior laugh.

"Go on." Terra said and nudged Keldeo's head closer to his dick. "You know you want it."

And Terrakion knew he wanted it too.

Almost immediately, Keldeo inserted the tip of the warrior's cock into his mouth, and began lightly sucking it, causing Terrakion to let out a moan.

Ripples of pleasure ran through the rock-type's body. This was different from all of the other times he had sex, seeing how it was forced upon him with no love or pleasure, just unprepared torture and humiliation.

_And speaking of preparation…_ He thought, pulling out of the younger male.

He then got onto his back.

"Hop on Kel." He commanded, and Keldeo hopped onto the larger male with his head facing Terrakion's dick and his rear in the other direction. "Good boy, now get back to sucking."

Keldeo did just that and continued what he started, making the warrior moan with pleasure as that warm mouth of his sucked him once again.

As much as he just wanted to sit there and relax as Keldeo bobbed his head up and down on his length, he needed to prepare his student for what was to come.

_Woah, that's one tight-looking hole._ He thought as he lifted the colt's tail.

With that thought, Terrakion ran his tongue over Keldeo's tail hole, and he heard the colt let out a muffled moan.

"You like that?" He asked. "The how 'bout this?"

That said, the warrior began rimming Keldeo's hole, loosening it and coating it with his saliva.

He could easily hear all the muffled moans that the colt was making, and Keldeo's six-inch horsecock was leaking pre onto his stomach.

"You must have waited so long for this to happen." Terrakion stated while he loosened Keldeo's tailhole, pushing his tongue further in to lube the inside.

As lubed as it was though, Terrakion just knew that it was still going to be tight when it was his cock's turn.

This little preparation session lasted for about five minutes, then Terrakion felt that he was close, and needed to cum.

"Kel, I'm gonna-"

Before Terrakion did so, he reached over and pushed down on his student's head so that all of his length was forced into Keldeo's mouth. This caught the colt off-guard, but didn't seem to bother him for the moment was more than perfect.

Cumming down Keldeo's throat felt like heaven to the warrior.

After that, Terrakion pulled himself out of Keldeo's mouth, and a thick stream of cum and saliva followed.

Keldeo was panting, but he was still smiling.

"Alright kid, get on all fours." The larger male commanded. "Time for the main event."

"Y-Yes sir." The colt immediately replied, then hopped off of his teacher and took his place on the ground.

This was the moment he's been waiting for.

"If it hurts, make sure to say something." He reminded.

As much as Terrakion wanted this though, he had to make sure that he wouldn't get too carried away and hurt his student/boyfriend.

That said, the warrior inserted the head of his semi-lubed cock into Keldeo, and the colt below him let out a groan of pleasure and slight pain.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

"Just perfect." Kel replied with a dreary groan. "Go deeper."

With a chuckle, Terrakon did exactly as Keldeo commanded, giving his student a few more inches.

He was enjoying this way more than he ever thought he would.

"Want more?" The warrior asked.

Keldeo couldn't even speak. The only thing that Terrakion could muster from what his student was saying were faint pleas in between all of the moans, groans, and pants that the colt was letting out.

"Y-yeah…" Keldeo muttered, more lewd than Terrakion had ever seen him before. "H-harder please. I like this."

It was so hard to take his student seriously right now, but Terrakion held in the laughs that he wanted to let out.

Instead, he did what the colt wanted, and rammed his entire cock into Keldeo's ass, receiving a loud and somewhat feminine moan from Keldeo. They didn't really care about the sound though, seeing how thunder was still booming outside.

"Oh yeah!" Keldeo screamed as tears of pleasure rolled down his face. "Fucking-"

Keldeo just couldn't talk. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as if he was some sort of canine, and Terrakion just grinned as he began to roughly pound his student's insides.

"You are one dirty boy." The older male moaned as Keldeo's hot ass sucked on his cock. "I knew you were excited, but you really wanted my cock in you this badly huh?"

He didn't mind at all though. Terrakion was never one to enjoy having his ass fucked, but he could tell that Keldeo loved it more than anything.

_I wonder if he's done this before?_ He thought as he continued to increase his pace. _Well, besides Tocaro of course._

At the moment, Terrakion didn't care.

The only thing on his mind was making love to his amazing boyfriend.

"Fuck." The warrior groaned as he felt his climax approaching.

"Ugh…" Keldeo moaned. "Terrakion…"

Terrakion watched with a smile as his student came on the ground below him.

"My turn."

Keldeo let out a scream as Terrakion pushed further into him that he's gone yet, and at a pace that rivaled the speed of a Deoxys.

Well, maybe not that fast.

With a series of loud grunts and powerful thrust, Terrakion shot his seed into the colt, filling his rear with steamy loads of cum.

The two stood in that position for a few minutes, then the warrior pulled out of his student, also watching as his cum began leaking from the colt's stretched tail hole.

Both of them then fell onto their stomachs from exhaustion, and Keldeo curled up to his teacher/mate.

"Looks like this is gonna have to be incorporated in our lesson." Terrakion stated, intentionally ruining the moment. "We're gonna have to work on that stamina of yours."

"Oh posh." The colt replied, slightly unamused. "This was my first real time, cut me some slack here."

After a quick laugh, Terrakion wrapped his arms around Keldeo, and they quickly fell asleep.

From that day forward, Terrakion's dreams were filled with nothing but Keldeo and good times.

**Well, that's it I guess.  
>This won't be the last time I ever do these two, but future TerrakionKeldeo stuff with be in my main fics.**

**Thoughts and opinions?**


End file.
